dragon slayer de la foudre
by chibi-kotori
Summary: Yui, 18 ans, est la veritable dragon slayer de la foudre, et reviens à Fairy Tail après 9 ans d'absence avec une terrible nouvelle...
1. Chapter 1

Je devais me dépêcher... il fallait que je prévienne le maître... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

je trébuchai contre une pierre, et m'étalai par terre. Mes long cheveux blond était taché de sang et de boue et me collait au visage. Je sentais un liquide poisseux ce rependre le long de ma cuisse, et m'arrachais un cri de douleur. Je fus tenté de rester allongé la et de me laisser allé. La mort devait être agréable, plus de douleurs, plus de peur... juste un doux bien être.

Non ! Je devais les prévenir ! Ils comptaient sur moi, je devais les sauver !

Une image s'imposa à moi. Un groupe me souriant et me faisant des signes chaleureux de leurs mains. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge qui mangeait, je le devinait, une part de tarte aux fraises, un garçon qui ne portait sur lui qu'un slip et qui se disputait avec un garçon aux cheveux rose. Et, un peu à l'écart, un jeune homme blond avec un casque sur les oreilles, qui ne me regardait pas. Il ne pouvait malgré tout pas me cacher le sourire qu'il essayait de retenir.

Les larmes inondèrent mes joues. Je les aimais tellement ! Ils était tout pour moi, ils m'avaient sauvé, recueilli, et les moment de joie que j'avais passé en leurs compagnie était autant de souvenirs magnifique qui façonnait ma vie. Ce sont ces souvenirs qui me donnèrent la force de me levé, et de continuer ma route vers ma guilde.

Je la voyais ! Je la voyais enfin ! Fairy Tail ! La guilde avait vraiment changé, mais je suppose que en 10 ans, c'est tout a fait normal. J'entendais d'ici l'animation présente à l'intérieur. Sa, sa n'avait pas changé. Une douleur soudaine à l'estomac me plia en deux avec un couinement. J'étais si près... encore un peu... je devais tenir juste un peu plus...

je me traîna jusqu'à la porte, et avec le peu de force qu'il me restai, je m'appuyai dessus. Elle s'ouvrit avec un grincement, et, à bout, je me laissai tomber sur le sol.

Je sombrais de plus en plus dans les ténèbres.

Tout étais devenue silencieux depuis mon entrée. Puis un cri fusa.

-sa ne serait pas...

-YUI !

**voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fic ! Laissez moi des reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**salut les gens! alors dabord, il faut que j'éclaire un peu votre lanterne! cette fic se passe après les 7 ans ou ils sont retenus sur l'ile. et les 7 ans sont compris dans les 9 ans de mission de Yui, elle avait donc 9 ans quand elle est partis! ^^ je sais c'est pas très clair. au fait, merci à taraimperatrice pour sa review (bizarrement j'arrivais pas à te répondre, je sais je suis une quiche^^) qui ma fait rire (pas dans le sens méchant non, non). ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas prete à abandonner cette fic, je vais vous embeter encore pas mal de temps! nya nya nya! bon ok j'arrete...**

**p.s: désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...**

J'avais terriblement mal. Toutes les parties de mon corps me brûlait, me tirait, j'étais à la limite de l'inconscience. J'étais incapable de parler, juste d'émettre quelques son qui trahissait mon état lamentable. Après mettre effondré devant l'entrée de ma guilde, Fairy Tail, j'avais senti deux bras musclé me soulevé avec délicatesse, et me posé quelques minutes plus tard sur une surface moelleuse. Je devais sans doute être à l'infirmerie.

J'entendais des voix près de moi, mais j'étais incapable de mettre des noms dessus. Si je comptais bien, il y avais six personnes présente dans la pièce, deux garçons et quatre filles dont une petite fille. J'étais incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mes blessures devaient être assez sérieuses.

Je n'avais pas le temps de me reposer, je devais voir le maître immédiatement pour le prévenir du danger qui guettai Fiore, qui allait sans doute s'abattre sur la guilde que je chérissait tant.

Je commençais à sentir de nouveau mes bras, mais mes jambes semblait salement amoché.

Têtu, et complètement en aveugle, je tentai de prendre appuie sur mes bras pour me redresser.

Une main m'appuya sur la poitrine pour me forcer à me recoucher.

-reste tranquille et laisse Wendy te soigner.

Erza.

J'étais tellement heureuse d'entendre sa voix à nouveau. Mais qui pouvait être Wendy ? Une chose était sur, c'était elle qui s'occupait de mes blessures.

Ma tête explosa sous une douleur subite. Et cette fois ci, je perdis complètement connaissance.

_-Yui !_

_-qu'es ce que tu veut ?_

_-parle moi correctement la crevette !_

_-humm..._

_-y'a le vieux qui veut te voir, bouge toi le cul !_

_Je tirai la langue au blond qui venait de me parler, pour me dirigé vers le comptoir ou le maître se tenait assis._

_-vous vouliez me voir, maître ?_

_Le visage du petit homme se ferma._

_-oui, Yui, suis moi._

_Nous montâmes à l'étage, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète. Je leva mon regard intrigué vers lui._

_-j'ai une mission pour toi._

_-une mission ? Vraiment ? Super ! Enfin une vraie mission, je suis vraim..._

_-calme toi ! _

_Je fermai ma bouche, et me rassi mollement sur mon fauteuil._

_Makarov baissa son regard, inspira un bon coup, puis me fixa droit dans les yeux, sérieux comme jamais._

_-cette mission, toi seul peut la mener à bien. Je t'assure que la décision de t'y envoyer, et notamment à cause de ton jeune age, a été très dure a prendre pour moi._

_Il s'interrompit quelques secondes._

_-je te laisse le choix. Tu peut rester ici, et oublier cette discussion, ou alors accepté, et alors risqué ta vie dans cette mission que je qualifierai presque d'impossible._

_Avais je vraiment le choix ? Après tout, ne venait t il pas de dire que seul moi pouvait le faire ? Que se passerai t il si je refusai ?_

_Je jetai un coup d'œil en bas, la ou tout mes amis faisait la fête. Ils m'avaient tous accueilli si chaleureusement... je ne pouvais pas les décevoir. _

_Je m'attardai notamment sur une silhouette assise au bout du bar._

_Laxus._

_-j'irais !_

J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux endoloris. Ma vision étais encore trouble, et je ne distinguai pas très bien les détails, mais je me trouvai effectivement à l'infirmerie de la guilde.

Mes forces semblaient mettre revenue, et délicatement j'étirais une jambes, puis l'autre, puis les posai doucement sur le sol froid. Je remarqua que l'on m'avait laissé mon mini short, mais on avait enlevé mon gilet, ne me laissant que le bandage entourant ma poitrine.

Cela me gênait légèrement, mais j'avais beau chercher autour de moi, aucune trace de mon habit.

Aucune importance, ils devaient en voir d'autres avec Grey. Cette pensée me fit sourire. J'étais tellement pressé de tous les revoir !

Je me mis en équilibre sur mes jambes, et en m 'appuyant sur les murs, je me dirigeai vers le cœur du bâtiment, ou tous les autres devaient être.

J'étais encore bien affaibli, et le trajet me semblait incroyablement long. Mon souffle se fit vite cours, et je ne fis plus attention à regarder devant moi, ce qui me valu de rentrer dans quelqu'un.

-hé ! Fait gaffe ou tu vas !

Un homme avec une importante tignasse noir, et des bout de fer enfoncé un peu partout sur son corps, en train de mâchonner ce qui me semblait être un bout de poutre, me toisai méchamment.

-bouge, t'es sur mon chemin ! Et puis d'abord t'es qui ? Dit il en se penchant vers moi.

-moi ? Euh je suis...

-Yui ! Tu n'aurais pas du te lever !

Je tournai vivement ma tête vers la voix féminine incroyablement familière.

Un immense sourire étira mes lèvres.

-Levy !

je me précipitai vers elle, enfin, aussi vite que ma condition me le permettait, et lui sautait au cou.

-Levy ! C'est vraiment toi ? Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir ! Mais tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! Dis je en sanglotant de joie sur l'épaule de mon amie.

-ah sa... je t'expliquerais plus tard, avec les autres. Toi par contre, tu as tellement grandi ! Tu n'es plus du tout la petit fille d'avant ! Sa fait tellement du bien de te savoir vivante !

-oui... Levy, je dois voir le maître le plus rapidement possible !

La jeune fille me dévisagea, surprise par mon ton sérieux. Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

-très bien, alors allons-y, tous le monde t'attend. Gajeel, tu vie...

elle parlait dans le vide, le garçon étant partit depuis bien longtemps. Je la vis serrer les poings et grommeler quelque chose à l'adresse du mangeur d'acier.

-allez on y va ! Dit elle en me tirant par la main.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous pénétrâmes dans la grande salle principale, ou régnait un véritable capharnaüm. Je vis des chaises et des pieds de tables volé de partout, ainsi que quelques éclairs lumineux du à la magie. J'éclatai d'un grand rire cristallin. Ils n'avait vraiment pas changer, cette bande d'idiots ! Toujours autant apte à ce battre !

Les personnes les plus proches s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en entendant mon rire. Et toute la salle finit par me dévisagé, brusquement silencieuse.

Je me sentis mal. C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que j'avais disparus, mais à les voir, on dirai qu'ils admirait une bête de foire.

Il y avait pas mal de nouvelles tête dans l'assemblée, comme le mec de toute à l'heure, ou encore une blonde accompagné d'un petit chien blanc (?) et une petite fille au cheveux bleu qui se tenait au bar, à l'écart de grabuge.

Une touffe bleu se jeta sur moi, me bouchant mon chant de vision.

-Yuuiiiiiii... tu es vraiment revenue... snif snif... sanglota le petit chat bleu.

-Happy ! Sa fait plaisir de te voir !

-hay !

Des murmures commencèrent à briser le silence oppressant, qui se transformèrent bien vite en cris de joies.

Je me retrouvais vite complètement encerclé par une horde qui me touchais, me parlait, essayait de voir si j'étais bel et bien réel.

Je sentis les larmes montées, tellement j'étais heureuse de les revoir.

-dégagés, dégagés ! laissez moi passé !

Un long jet de flamme fusa vers le plafond, et je retint un soupir résigné.

Natsu s'arrêta juste en face de moi et me détailla. Il était beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude, c'était troublant. Finalement, il saisit ma joue et tira dans tous les sens.

-aie aie aie ! arrête sa Natsu, sa fait mal ! Arrête ou j'utilise la manière forte !

Au sitôt dit, au sitôt fait. Je lui envoyais une légère décharge dans les doigts, ce qui lui fit lâché prise immédiatement. Un grand sourire idiot vint illuminé son visage, et il me prit dans ces bras.

-c'est vraiment toi !

-bien sur que c'est moi, tu veut que ce soit qui, idiot ?

Je laissai couler mes larmes librement sur mon visage, ne pouvant plus les contenir. Le garçon me serra d'autant plus fort, et je lui rendis son étreinte, en enfouissant mon visage dans son écharpe.

Un raclement de gorge nous ramena à la réalité.

Le maître me regardais, et aucun sourire ne vint éclairer son visage ridé.

-a tu réussi?

Attendez maître, laissez la se reposer un peu... protesta Mirajane.

-sa va Mira, ne t'inquiète pas. Oui, j'ai réussi. Mais mon action a libéré quelque chose de bien plus important et dangereux. Vous vous en doutiez, n'es ce pas ?

Makarov ferma les yeux, pensif.

-oui, je pensais bien que ce genre de choses allaient arriver. Bon travail, je suis fière de toi. Bon retour parmi nous, Yui !

-une minute ! Sa suffit les cachotteries, tu nous doit des explications, le vieux.

Cette voix. Pas de doute, c'était lui.

Laxus.

**dites moi ce que vous en pensez laissez moi des reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_salut tout le monde! je suis de retour! désolée de mon long retard, promis je le fait plus! ^^ alors tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews (merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui en ont laissé):_

_Dragon hunter: merci pour ta rewiew, sa fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira! ^^ et si j'ai mis ''la véritable dragon slayer de la foudre'' c'est par rapport à Laxus, je ne considèrent donc pas sa comme une erreur._

_alors, bonne lecture, et désolée pour les fautes!_

-une minute ! Sa suffit les cachotteries, tu nous doit des explications, le vieux.

Laxus s'avança jusqu'au vieil homme, et claqua bruyamment sa main sur le comptoir. Je vis de la colère se refléter dans ses yeux orangé, il se butait à ne pas me regarder, se contentant de dévisagé sont grand père.

Le maître avait fermé les yeux, après avoir soutenu quelques instant le regard de son petit fils, et croisé les bras sur sa petit poitrine. Son visage contrarié me laissai pensé qu'il était en plein conflit intérieur.

-attend Laxus ! Ce n'est pas la faute du maître, c'est moi qui... commençais je.

-la ferme ! Dit-il, sans élever la voix.

Il se refusait toujours à croiser mon regard, ce qui me mit hors de moi.

-Laxus Draer ! Criais-je, parle moi correctement, espèce de limace électrifié, ou je fais disjoncter le peu de neurones que tu possède ! Et sa te tuerais de me regardé quand je te parle ?  
Le blond ne réagit pas immédiatement, contrairement à Natsu qui était en train de hurlé de rire en prenant appui sur Grey, qui se retenais difficilement  
-t'es trop forte Yui ! Y'a bien que toi pour lui parler comme sa ! Se marra le dragon slayer  
-ouh la vous êtes sur que c'est prudent de la laisser lui parler comme sa ? Chuchota la jeune fille blonde à coté de Natsu, un air inquiet flottant sur son visage  
le garçon rigola encore plus en se tournant vers elle.  
-t'inquiète pas, Laxus ne fera jamais de mal à Yui.  
-ah... d'accord  
je lui adressai un grand sourire, quand une main puissante me saisit par le col et me souleva sans difficulté du sol. Je m'apprêtais à riposter, mais le visage du jeune homme blond à quelques centimètres du mien me fit perdre tout mes moyens, par surprise. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me noyer dans ses yeux, n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer l'expression que j'y lisais.  
De la frustration ? Du soulagement ? De la colère ?  
Un petit sourire ironique que je ne connaissait que trop bien tordit sa bouche.  
-alors, la naine, on trouve plus rien à dire ? T'a toujours ta grande gueule sa me rassure, dit il

j'ouvris grand la bouche pour répliquer par une réplique cinglante made in Yui, mais malheureusement mon cerveau était encore trop ramolli, et aucune idée lumineuse ne me vint.  
Bon, tant pis. À la place, je me cambrais pour envoyer un bon coup de pied dans le ventre du mage, qui me lâchais immédiatement en poussant un grognement. Sitôt libéré, je sautais par dessus le bar pour courir me réfugié derrière Mirajane, qui essuyait tranquillement un verre.  
Hors de porté, je me permit de tirer la langue à Laxus qui me fusillait du regard.  
-toi... tu va le regretter... dit il, de l'électricité commençant à crépiter autour de lui  
-mais oui, mais oui... tu ne peut rien contre moi, de toute façon ! Avoue que sa te frustre ! Rigolais je.  
-Mira, écarte toi.  
-vous ne devriez pas vous battre, dit calmement Mira

le garçon ne voulut rien entendre et envoya sa foudre droit dans ma direction. Je poussai un soupir résigné et tandis ma main devant moi. La magie se dissipa à mon contact.  
J'entendis quelques sifflement d'admiration.  
-tu vois ? Tu ne peut rien contre moi ! Dis je en levant mon pouce en direction de Laxus  
je le vis se crisper et préparer sa prochaine attaque...  
-sa suffit vous deux !  
Je me tournai vers la maître, qui venait de nous interrompre.  
-Yui, ce n'es pas le moment de se battre. Raconte moi.  
-oui, il a raison, raconte nous, ironisa Laxus  
son grand père le fusilla du regard.  
Je retrouvais vite mon sérieux. L'heure n'étais pas à la plaisanterie.  
-d'accord mais...pas...ici...  
je tombais à genoux sous les exclamations de surprises des autres mages. La tête me tournais, et une douleur vive me déchirai la poitrine.  
Non ! Pas ici, pas maintenant ! Je me forçai à respirer tranquillement et à calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur, entendant vaguement les personnes m'entourant me parler et me soutenir.  
Une image s'imposa à mon esprit, tandis que la douleur diminuait. Un village en flamme, et en son centre, près d'une petite fontaine, un enfant qui pleurait, à coté d'un corps de femme sans vie.  
J'avais envie de vomir.  
-il va encore attaqué... murmurais je, avant de m'effondrer, à bout de force.  
-emmener la à l'infirmerie, il faut qu'elle se repose, déclara le maître en me caressant le front.  
Natsu me souleva doucement, et j'eus juste le temps d'entendre Laxus demander des comptes à son grand père avant d'être hors de porté de leurs voix.

Je me réveillais peu de temps plus tard. Je mis du temps à prendre mes repères encore une fois, mais une chose me frappa. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de mon lit. Tout le monde c'était tu en me voyant émergé.  
-ah, tu es enfin réveillé ! S'exclama Natsu  
-tu nous a fait une de ses peur, dit Grey en se passant une main dans les cheveux  
-désolée de vous avoir inquiété, m'excusais je avec un mince sourire.  
Une foule se pressait autour de moi. Natsu, Erza, Grey, Levy, Wendy, La fille qui je croit s'appelle Lucy, mais ce qui me frappa le plus fut de voir Laxus appuyé contre le murs en face de mon lit, les yeux fermé, et à priori totalement désintéressée. Les voir ainsi, tous ensembles me réchauffa le cœur, me faisant oublié ma soudaine crise. Le maître était positionné à coté de moi également, ainsi sur une chaise, et il me dévisageait toujours de cet air si sérieux qui ne semblait plus vouloir quitté.

La jeune fille, Wendy, s 'approcha de moi et tendis sa main vers mon front, la mine soucieuse. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètre, guettant mon approbation.

-tu peut y aller. Mais tu vas bien, je n'ai rien, alors pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! Lançais je au reste de la petite troupe.

Ils me sourirent en retour.

Une voix vint briser le moment de calme qui commençait à s'installer.

-tu as dit que quelqu'un allait encore attaqué, qui sa ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond au fond de la pièce, qui pour l'occasion avait relevé la tête et daignait nous regarder.

Un mélange de désarroi et de peur me saisit. De peur, car il allait falloir que je leurs raconte mon histoire et même si je m'y était préparé, le simple fait qu'ils puissent me rejeter en sachant la vérité me terrorisait, et je me mis à trembler.

Je pris une grande respiration, et prononça une mot, seulement un, du bout des lèvres.

-Acnologia.

Les réactions ne se firent pas prié, et me surprirent quelque peu. Wendy, la plus près de moi, avait lâché un hoquet horrifié en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, Lucy avait discrètement saisi la manche de Natsu, et lui même avait fermé les poing, et son regard c'était assombris de même que Grey. Seule Erza et Laxus gardait leurs calme, se contentant de me dévisagée, inquiet et surpris.

-ta dit Acnologia ? Chuchota Salamander

il envoya son poing dans le mur, y creusant un trou, avec un « fais chier » furieux .

-calme toi Natsu ! Lui dit Grey en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-me calmer ? Comment tu veut que je me calme ? Après ce que se monstre nous as fait... Zeref doit encore être derrière tout sa !

-Zeref n'y ait pour rien ! Criais je, m'attirant tous les regards de mes amis, qui ne comprenait pas.

Comment pourraient ils comprendre ?

-il n'y ait pour rien... ou du moins pas directement. Dis je plus bas.

-que veut tu dire ? Me demanda Erza

le maître, jusqu'alors immobile se contentant d'observer, se leva et vint vers moi. Il posa sa main sur ma tête.

-il est temps, Yui. Temps de leurs dire la vérité.

Je déglutis, et retint mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Après quelques instant, ou tous attendaient, je me reprit.

-oui, il est temps que tous le monde sache qui je suis vraiment.

Makarov acquiesça doucement, puis prit la parole.

-il y a neuf ans, j'ai envoyé Yui, dragon slayer de la foudre, et détentrice d'une magie très ancienne, infiltré une guilde noir aux activités suspecte.

-une magie ancienne ? Le coupa Laxus.

Je vis une veine palpiter sur le front du vieux.

-la ferme, gamin ! Laisse moi raconter. Donc je disais, Gildarts m'avait rapporté à l 'époque qu'une guilde essayait de s'approprié les Pouvoirs Interdits, ces magie extrêmement puissante, perdu, et dont beaucoup de mages sont à la recherche. Il faut que vous sachiez que pour possédez ses pouvoirs, il faut faire partis des mages les plus puissants, ceux qui sont capables de vaincre les créatures les plus puissantes du monde magique.

-ne me dites pas que se sont...

je repris la parole.

-si, c'est bien sa, les dragons slayers. Pour s'approprier ses magie interdites, il faut être un dragon slayers qui contrôle parfaitement son pouvoir. Mais se n'est pas le plus important... et le plus horrible. Ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est tuer un dragon. Le tuer et boire son sang. Il ne faut pas forcement que se soit le dragon qui nous as enseigné, n'importe lequel convient.

Je m'interrompis un peu, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur. Je n'osais regarder mes amis, la peur de voir du dégoût dans leurs yeux me tordait le ventre.

Je fis un signe au maître pour qu'il continu à raconter à ma place, consciente que sa que j'avais vécue au sein de cette guilde, seule moi pouvait le rapporter.

-vous connaissez maintenant les motivations de cet guilde. Les pouvoirs qu'ils recherchent est horrible et hors de contrôle pour des personnes normale.

Il me jeta un regard, sans doute pour voir si j'étais d'accord pour la suite. Je hochais la tête

-il n'a existé que deux personnes qui ont possédé ces Pouvoirs Interdit.

-qui sont ils ? Ils devaient être extrêmement puissant... reflechisssa Erza.

-ils le sont, et vous les avez déjà côtoyé L'une d'eux est morte il y a longtemps.

-ont la déjà côtoyé mais elle est morte ? C'est bizarre comme histoire. Fit Grey

-sa ne serait pas...elle ? Cria Levy, horrifié.

Le maître approuva silencieusement.

La jeune fille paraissait choqué, et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Qu'es ce que se serait avec les révélations à venir ?

-qui es ce Levy ? Demanda Lucy

-le premier maître de Fairy Tail... Mavis Vermillion !

Des exclamations surprissent fusèrent, vite refréner par Makarov.

-effectivement, la première personne est Mavis, dragon slayer de la lumière.

-je ne savais pas que le premier maître était un dragon slayer... murmura Erza.

Laxus me fixait toujours, nullement interressé par les événement

-qui es la deuxième personne ? Me demanda t il.

-pourquoi me le demandé, si tu t 'en doute déjà ? Répliquais je méchamment.

-dit le, ordonna t il sans se démonter.

Je poussai un gros soupir, avant de fixer mes doigts.

-Zeref...

-QUOI ? Crièrent ils tous en même temps.

-vous avez bien entendu. Il s'agit de Zeref, le mage noir !

-au bon sang... dit Lucy avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

-comment es ce possible ? Dit Wendy

-c'est pourtant vrai. Avant que ces pouvoir évolue, il était le dragon slayer des ténèbres. Mavis à toujours refuser de se servie de ses pouvoirs, à part en cas de grande nécessité, elle était consciente des effets désastreux qu'ils pouvaient causé. Au contraire, Zeref aussitôt ses nouvelles forces acquises, à détruit tout ce qui passait à porter de son regard. Il à finis par être entouré d'ombres et de ténèbres, et par ce faire totalement dévoré par le pouvoir en lui qui as prit le dessus. Le véritable lui, sa part de lumière ne reprenait que rarement le contrôle de ses actes. Il est écris que ses deux personnalité se donnèrent un combat sans fin à l'intérieur de lui même, faisant grandir sa soif de souffrance et de sang.

Ce récit m'avait épuiser. Je n'aimais pas raconter cette histoire.

Tout le monde discutait entre eux des révélations qui venait d'avoir lieu, me laissant un peu de repos, avant la suite qui promettait d'être éprouvante. Et cette suite vint plus vite que prévu.

-ou as tu appris tout cela ? Lança Laxus.

-après un an à gagné la confiance des haut placé de la guilde, j'ai eus accès à leurs grande bibliothèque Au cœur de celle ci, est entreposé leurs livre sacré. Ce livre renferme les mémoires de Zeref. C'est comme sa que j'ai appris.

Cet réponse ne sembla pas le contenté, et la question que je redoutait tant finit par être posé.

-en quoi cela te concerne ? Pourquoi a tu du faire cette mission ?

Je ramena mes genoux contre ma poitrine, comme pour me protéger de mes propres mots.

-je suis le dragon slayer de la foudre. Comme tout mes compères, je ne me souviens de rien avant mon entraînement avec mon dragon, dis je en guettant la réaction de Natsu et Wendy, qui acquiescent, je suis allé las bas car ils étaient susceptibles d'avoir des informations sur mon passé.

-alors, je suppose que tu l'as découvert ? Me demanda le maître, en se frottant les yeux de fatigue.

-oui et je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit vous même Dis je une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-il valait mieux que tu découvre out toi même

-Mais de quoi vous parlez bon sang ? Cria Laxus

je plantais mon regard émeraude dans le sien, pour y puiser un peu de force.

Finalement, je parcourut mes compagnons présent, et leurs fit un petit sourire triste.

-mon vrai nom... est Yui D. Vermillion. Je suis la descendante de Mavis Vermillion. Et de Zeref.


End file.
